The Organization Is Back
by Jamie am I
Summary: It's been ten years since the Kingdom Hearts incident, and Kairi and Sora are married. What's going to happen when the Organization returns, and they want revenge? ON HOLD FOR REWRITE!
1. A Visit to Castle Oblivion

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: It's been 10 years since the Kingdom Hearts incident and Kairi and Sora are getting married. What will happen when all the members of Organization XIII come back to life, and want their revenge?

* * *

Castle Oblivion:

King Mickey walked through the hallowed halls of the former hideout of Organization XIII with his companions Donald Duck and Goofy.

"This brings back memories, and they're not exactly pleasant ones," said King Mickey as they stood before Naught's Skyway. "Memories of Xemnas, Larxene, Axel, and all the other members of the Organization."

"It sure does," Goofy said. "It reminds me of Sora," the dog said as he wiped away a tear. They hadn't seen or heard from Sora for 10 years. In that time, Disney Castle had been invaded by Heartless, and had been lost to the power of Darkness. Thankfully with the help of Mickey's Keyblade, they were able to regain the castle.

"Cheer up Goofy," Donald said. "I'm sure we'll see Sora again soon." Donald had been saying that for over a year now, and each time he said it, it just made him feel worse.

"Enough talk you two," Mickey said. "We're here to seal this keyhole once and for all!" They finally made it to the seats in which the Organization used to sit. Mickey's Keyblade glowed a brilliant white, and he pointed his Keyblade upward. A keyhole appeared on the base of the seat that once belonged to Xemnas. The Keyblade shot a radiant beam of light and sealed the keyhole.

As soon as the keyhole was sealed, the hall was engulfed in Darkness! The Organization appeared in front of Mickey's very eyes. But somehow, three were missing. Mickey knew that Roxas and Axel no longer associated with the other Nobodies anymore, but there was still one missing.

"Well, well, well, King Mickey," said a chilled voice that Mickey knew all to well. Mickey turned around, and stared right into the glowing eyes of Xemnas.

"Xemnas," Mickey growled. "How were you able to return?"

"That fool Maleficent brought us back when one of her experiments went wrong. She opened a corridor of Darkness, and our hearts were again engulfed by it, so that we were created once more. And now, it is your turn to lose _your_ heart to the Darkness!" Xemnas said as he created a portal of Darkness. "Zexion, Larxene, take my hands!" Xemnas commanded. The two obeyed and grabbed Xemnas' hands. Together they enlarged the portal, and the portal spewed out Nobodies.

The Nobodies seized King Mickey, and pulled him back into the portal.

"The King!" Goofy yelled. He tried to run into the portal, but was pulled back by Donald.

"Come on, the King will be fine!" Donald yelled. He dragged Goofy out of the castle, and towards the Gummi Ship. Chip and Dale set the coordinates for Donald and Goofy. Donald started the ship, and they were off to Destiny Islands.

So what do you think? It's my first fanfic so please don't kill me!

* * *

Please review. 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: It's been 10 years since the Kingdom Hearts incident and Kairi and Sora are getting married. What will happen when all the members of Organization XIII come back to life, and want their revenge?

* * *

Destiny Islands: Sora's House

Sora Hikashiri woke up, from a well deserved sleep. He had been up all night trying to find a way to contact Donald and Goofy, but needless to say, he failed. He had been trying to reach the two of them since they were separated the second time they fought alongside each other 10 years ago. Sora yawned as he got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, Sora got dressed, and was out the front door. As he walked down the street to his fiancée, Kairi's house, his old friend Riku stopped to talk with him.

"Another all nighter huh?" Riku asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah," Sora said with a long yawn as proof. "I still can't contact them," Sora said devastated.

"Hey, cheer up," Riku said giving Sora a light punch on the shoulder.

"You've been saying that for almost a year now," Sora said as he raised his voice. "Do you really think it's going to work?"

"I'm just trying to help," Riku said in an angered tone. "All I ever do is try to help you! But you never show any damn appreciation!" Riku stormed off leaving a stunned Sora standing there, glued to the spot.

Sora kept on walking until he reached 7718 Paopu Street. Sora walked up the wooden steps, and knocked on the door. Kairi Kashiri, soon-to-be Hikashiri, opened the door.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled in her usual excited tone. "Come in," she said as she pulled him through the doorway. Kairi led Sora over to her bright pink love-seat, and cuddled up in his lap. "Please tell me you got some sleep last night," Kairi said in her worried tone.

"You sound like Riku," Sora said, with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"You and I both know he means well," she told him. "Otherwise he would let you stay up so long you wouldn't know me from a Moogle." Sora laughed. He didn't know he had the ability to laugh at the moment because of how tired he was.

"Thanks Kairi, you always know what to-" KA-BOOM! The sound made the two jump. Sora looked out the window, and saw the one and only Gummi Ship! Sora raced to the front door, and ran to the crash site. His friends Selphie and Tidus were standing next to the ship, staring in awe.

"What is it?" Tidus asked, completely dumbfounded.

"The Gummi Ship," Sora answered.

"The Gummi what?" Selphie asked.

"Gummi ship," Sora repeated. "It's a ship that I used to travel from world to world with Donald and Goofy.

As if on cue, Donald and Goofy popped out of the ship as their names were mentioned.

Obviously dizzy, Donald and Goofy collapsed to the ground. They looked up at Sora, and were immediately focused. "SORA!" The two yelled in unison. They ran up to him, and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora heard Kairi yell from behind. She ran up to them and wrapped them in an equally tight hug. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Let's go inside, then we'll explain," Donald said. They went into Kairi's house, and they explained everything.

"Looks like we've got ourselves another adventure, huh guys?" Sora asked. The two nodded, and Sora looked them in the eye. "So what are we waiting for?" He asked. "Kairi, I'll be back as soon as possible," Sora said. She could tell he was serious. He needed to help his friends, and she would respect that.

"Okay," Kairi said as she nodded in agreement. "Just hurry back.

"I will, I promise," he said. He leaned in, gave her a quick kiss, and was out the door in a flash. The three filed into the ship, and set the coordinates for Castle Oblivion. Sora waved good-by to Kairi, and they began their voyage through space.

* * *

Please review. 


	3. A Run in with Demyx and Zexion

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Deep Space:

As the Gummi ship traveled through space, Sora, Donald, and Goofy caught up. Sora learned that Donald had upgraded his magic, and was now considered the 3rd best wizard of all (After Yen Sid and Merlin). Not much had changed for Goofy, he was still the castle guard, and still as lazy.

Castle Oblivion:

The trio finally stopped talking as they reached Castle Oblivion. They three of them exited the ship, and walked to the castle. As they reached the front doors, they heard someone's footsteps behind them.

Behind them, was Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne, and Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer. Sora whipped out his Keyblade, and got into a fighting stance.

"What do you two want?" Donald asked as he got ready to cast Thundraga at them.

The two of them could barely answer. But Demyx finally gasped; "Xemnas... Larxene… Saïx… help us." As if on cue, the three Organization members ran around the corner, weapons in hand.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Saïx said with an evil grin. "The Keyblade wielder."

"What do you want Saïx?" Sora asked.

"We were originally going to destroy these two, but you three will make an even nicer challenge," Larxene said, charging her knives with electricity.

The three Organization members charged towards Sora, Donald, Goofy, Demyx, and Zexion. But all of a sudden, they froze in their tracks.

"What the hell?" Zexion asked as he went up to examine Xemnas, Larxene, and Saïx. Then suddenly, Rikku, the Gullwing came flying down.

"Rikku?" Sora asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw that jerk Marluxia kidnap Yuna and Paine, and came to rescue them. Then I saw you guys fighting them, (Points over her shoulder to the three frozen Organization members.) so I cast Stopraga on them." Rikku answered "But it won't work for long, so you better get out of here."

"Thanks," Sora said. "Why don't you come with us? We could help you."

"I'd like to, but I still have to find Yuna and Paine. I'll meet you in Radiant Garden over at Ansem's Study, okay?" Rikku replied.

"All right see you there," Goofy said.

The trio walked off, and boarded the Gummi Ship, but suddenly, they heard a tapping sound. Sora looked out the ships window, and saw Zexion and Demyx.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Can we go with you? We need to get away from those three," Zexion answered.

Sora thought it over, and looked back at the two, finally deciding. "All right, you can come, but no funny business," he said. The two nodded, and boarded the ship.

Donald started up the ship, and the five boys headed to Radiant Graden.

* * *

Please review. 


	4. Rikku Vs Marluxia

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Castle Oblivion: Marluxia's Room 

Rikku flew down the corridors of Castle Oblivion, till she came to a door with the name 'MARLUXIA' written on it. She pushed open the door a little, and saw Marluxia was busy watering some plants in a corner of the room.

'Uggh..' Rikku thought. 'This guy's gotta get a better hobby other than just growing killer plants.' She looked around the room, and saw a small tree in a forgotten corner of the room, on one of the branches, she saw a small cage, and inside the cage… were Yuna and Paine.

Rikku gasped slightly. She flew to the cage (Carefully so she wouldn't be heard by Marluxia.), and tried to open it. The other two Gullwings saw her and Yuna said; "It's no use, that lock needs a certain key to open it, and the key is attached to Marluxia's scythe."

Rikku looked back at Marluxia, and saw that his scythe was in his right hand. She looked at the scythe, then back at Yuna and Paine, then back at the scythe again. She silently flew over to Marluxia, and tried to grab the key without him noticing… it didn't work.

Out of the corner of his eye, Marluxia saw Rikku trying to get the key.

"Hey!" Marluxia yelled. "Don't touch that key!" Rikku looked at him with wide eyes. She quickly grabbed the key, and flew back towards the cage. Marluxia chased her, swinging his scythe.

Rikku was almost at the cage, when she felt the scythe hit her. She went flying into the wall, and the key flew towards the cage. Luckily, Yuna and Paine reached out, and grabbed the key. They opened the cage, and flew to help Rikku.

"Are you alright, Rikku?" Paine asked as she helped her up.

"I'm fine. But not for long! DUCK!" She yelled as Marluxia swung his scythe at them. The three Gullwings ducked, and Marluxia's scythe flew into the wall. His scythe was stuck.

The trio took this opportunity to escape. They flew out of Marluxia's room, passed Xigbar's, Larxene's, and Xaldin's rooms, flew out of Castle Oblivion, and flew into deep space, to Radiant Garden.

I know this chapter was kinda pointless, but I wanted to make at least one chapter about Rikku.

* * *

Please review. 


	5. Help from Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't any characters from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Radiant Garden: Borough

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Demyx, and Zexion walked through the streets of Radiant Garden, and kept walking until they reached Merlin's house. The five stepped inside, and saw all the others.

Aerith and Cid were to busy on the computer to notice them come in, Yuffie and Merlin were looking in some book, and Cloud, Tifa, and Leon were in the middle of combat practice.

Sora cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned their heads, and were shocked at the people in front of them.

"SORA, DONALD, GOOFY!" Everybody yelled in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear about the big Heartless problem, and that the Organization is back?" Sora asked.

"No," Aerith answered. "Speaking of which, what are those two doing here with you?" She asked as she pointed to Zexion and Demyx.

"They're here to help," Goofy answered.

"Anyway, to answer you're first question; we're here because we need your help. Xemnas sent King Mickey into the Realm of Darkness. Tifa, Cloud, you two seem to know a lot about the Realm, maybe you could come with us and try and help us?" Sora asked.

"Oh NO!" Donald yelled. "The Gummi ship could barley hold Demyx and Zexy over there, now you want Tifa and Cloud to come too?" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Donald received three smacks, one from Zexion, one from Sora, and one from Tifa.

"Don't ever call me Zexy!" Zexion yelled.

"Yeah, only I can call him Zexy, right Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"Shut up Demyx!" He yelled as he took Demyx's sitar and smashed it over his head.

"Oh, so there's room for those two assholes, but there's no room for me and Cloud!" Tifa yelled.

"I told you, we could barely fit 'those two assholes'! How are we gonna fit you two?" Donald asked.

"Donald! You're the third greatest wizard in the world! Can't you make the Gummi ship bigger?" Sora asked.

"Uhh. Hehehe. I guess you're right. Hehehe." Donald said embarrassed.

Alright, let's go," Sora said.

"Hold it!" Leon yelled. "Yuffie, Aerith, and I are going too."

"Alright, we'll need all the help we can get anyway. To bad we can't get Tron to help." Sora said.

"Tron? From the computer in Ansem the Wise's study?" Zexion asked.

"How do you know?" Yuffie asked.

"I used to be Ansem's youngest assistant, Ienzo. Ansem used to send me into the Space Paranoids all the time. If we go into the computer, I may be able to make Tron human," he answered.

"Alight, let's go!" Sora yelled. Donald and Goofy, and the others followed too, till Sora help up his hand.

"Hold it. All of you go work on the Gummi ship, Zexion and I will go get Tron."

The others nodded, and headed towards the ship, while Sora and Zexion headed towards Ansem the Wise Study.

I know this chapter sucks but it was 3:00 when I wrote this.

* * *

Please review. 


	6. To Ansem's Study

Disclaimer; I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts. (Unfortunately)

* * *

Radiant Garden: Market Place 

Zexion and Sora walked through Radiant Garden's huge marketplace, talking, how unusual.

"So why did you join Xemnas, Zexion? You probably could have done a lot better than go and work for that low, good-for-nothing, asshole," Sora stated.

"I know," Zexion said. "Don't remind me, but Xemnas was the only person, well, Nobody, who gave me a place to stay. I spent about a year searching for a place to go, and then Xemnas took me to Castle Oblivion. A few months later, I saw what I did was stupid, but I couldn't just go say 'Hey Xemnas, you're an asshole, and if I had emotions, I'd hate your freaking guts! I quit!' If I said that, I would have gotten killed, for good."

"Wow. That really sucks, I'm sorry man," Sora said.

"It's not your fault. Wow, I just realized, you're probably the only one who's ever gotten me into a full conversation. Besides Demyx that is," Zexion said.

Sora laughed. Zexion and him kept talking until they reached the lone corridors, and stepped inside Ansem's study.

Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study

"Wow," Zexion said. "It looks a lot messier than the last time I was here."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," Sora said, "So let's go inside the computer and get Tron."

"What computer?" Asked a voice from behind. The unknown presence made the two boys jump. Then they turned around and saw the Gullwings.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked Paine.

"Well Rikku said we'd meet you here, didn't she?" Paine answered glancing over at Rikku.

"Yeah, she did, I just didn't see you come in," he answered. "Anyway, we're going inside the computer to get help from a friend."

"You have a friend that lives in a computer?" Yuna asked.

"He's a computer program," Zexion answered. "I'm gonna try and make him human."

"That's so cool!" Rikku squealed. "Can we come?"

"I don't see why not," Sora answered. "So, alright."

"YAY!" Rikku yelled as she danced around. "Come on guys let's go!"

* * *

Please review. 


	7. Tron Transformed

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study

"Ok, Zexion, can you get us in?" Sora asked as they stood in front of the machine that would take them to Tron's world.

"Yeah, I just need the password," Zexion answered. After he typed the password, he pressed enter, but the computer screen flashed 'INCORRECT PASSWORD'. "Why isn't it accepting the password? I typed what Ansem put in; the names of the Seven Princesses of Heart."

"Sora, Donald and Goofy," Sora said.

"What?" Zexion asked, obviously confused.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy. It's the new password Tron entered when we needed to prevent Sark and the MCP from destroying Hollow Bastion," Sora answered as he typed in the password.

"Password Accepted," the computer said. "Please shield your eyes."

The machine glowed a brilliant white, as its beams hit Zexion, Sora, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku. They became nothing but blue outlines as their data was loaded into the computer.

Pit Cell: Space Paranoids 

The Pit Cell was filled with light as the five of them were beamed into the computer. Tron was taken aback by the sudden glow. As the light cleared, he saw who it was.

"Sora! And… Ienzo?" Tron asked.

"I used to be Ienzo, now I am Zexion, a parody of my original name with an added X," Zexion replied

"What ever happened to you? You, Bleig, and Dilin used to come in here all the time. Where did you go?"

"I became a Nobody, and worked for Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII," Zexion answered.

"Xemnas? Whose Xemnas?" Tron asked.

"He was Xehanort. Remember him?"

"How could I forget him? He tried erase me."

"I remember that," Zexion said.

"So why are you here anyway?" Tron asked.

"We're here so Zexy can make you human," Rikku answered.

"Don't call me Zexy," Zexy said as he glared at the fairy.

"So how are you gonna make me a human?"

"Don't ask me, ask Zexion. He's good with that stuff," Sora replied.

"I'd rather not go into details."

Zexion raises his hands towards the ceiling. A mysterious bluish light came from his hands, and engulfed Tron.

The light started to glow black, and then it vanished.

Tron now had a completely different wardrobe. He now had what appeared to be jeans, and a black T-shirt. Sora looked at him in amazement.

"Wow, Tron!" Sora yelled. "You look so different."

"I feel different," Tron said.

"Well, now that that's done, we can go," Yuna said.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine all flew over to the computer, and started pressing random buttons.

"Stop!" Sora yelled. "Let Tron do it he's got experience."

"Whatever," Rikku said.

Tron typed in the password, and pressed a few buttons. The room was engulfed in another white light.

As the light cleared, they all found themselves back in Ansem's study.

"Now what do we do?" Tron asked.

"We meet up with Donald and the others," Sora answered. "Come on."

The six of them walked (Or flew in Yuna, Rikku, and Paine's case.) out of Ansem's study, and back to meet the others.

* * *

Please review. 


	8. Paw Print and Surfer

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts. Paw Print and Surfer are made up characters that remind me of myself and my online friend.

* * *

"So how do you like being human, Tron?" Paine asked as they traveled through the Marketplace.

"It feels so different. I'm so used to being a computer program, so it feels sort of weird."

"Haha," Yuna laughed. "It was weird when the three of us were turned into fairies too. I wish I could go back to Benny and Brother sometimes, but I like this world too."

"Yeah, it's really nice," Tron agreed.

Sora and Tron were so busy talking that they didn't notice the people in front of them, until they collided.

"Ow!" Shouted a girl with shoulder length black hair, with red streaks.

"You ok, Paw Print?" The boy next to her asked. He looked a few years younger than the girl called "Paw Print" and had dark brown hair.

"I'm fine," Paw Print answered as she gathered her things.

"Who are you two?" Sora asked as he helped the girl up.

"Just call me Paw Print," the girl answered.

"And what should we call him?" Zexion asked as he pointed toward the boy.

"Just call me Surfer," the boy answered. "We don't use our real names ever since our home was destroyed."

"Where did you live?" Zexion asked.

"We lived in a small island," Surfer answered. "It was destroyed a few days ago."

"Um… what was the name of the island?" Sora asked.

"Oh! It was called Destiny Island," Paw Print answered.

"What!" Sora yelled. "That's where I lived! I was supposed to go back as soon as possible so I could marry Kairi!"

"Oh! Kairi's with us and that boy Riku is too. They said we should try and find you. But what's with the emo boy, and three fairies?" Surfer asked.

"Don't call me emo boy," Zexion said.

"Why not?"

"He's got issues," Demyx said.

"I do not!"

"Did you have your medication this morning?" Demyx asked.

"No," Zexion answered.

"Here you go," Demyx said as he held out a small blue pill.

Zexion took the pill, obviously unhappy, and swallowed it.

"There, isn't that better?" Sora asked.

"Shut up."

"Yes sir!" Sora yelled. Scared of what may happen if he didn't listen. "Anyway, could you two take us to wherever Kairi and Riku are?"

"Sure!" Surfer said. "Follow me."

"So how come I never saw you two over at Destiny Islands?" Sora asked.

"We lived on the far end of Destiny Island," Paw Print answered. "Nobody ever goes there, except for people who live there. We live next door to each other."

"Oh, you mean over by the Kids Island place?" Sora asked. He and his friends hadn't been there in what seemed like forever. He would go with Selphie occasionally, but that was beside the point.

"Yeah, we live there," Paw Print said. "The only bad thing is hearing all the black things outside our window late at night. What were they called again? Heartless?"

"I think so," Surfer answered. "They were pretty easy to beat, but there were some creatures in white that we couldn't beat."

"HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES! ON DESTINY ISLAND!" Sora yelled.

* * *

Please review. 


	9. Sora, Riku, and Kairi Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Radiant Garden: Surfer and Paw Print's House 

"So, where are Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked as he walked into Surfer and Paw Print's small house.

"They're in the bedroom," Surfer answered. "Follow me."

Sora followed him until he stopped in front of a large door. Surfer opened the door, and revealed a very small room. It had off-white walls, with two beds, a dresser, a coffee table, a large window, and Riku and Kairi.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora yelled. He jumped on the two of them and wrapped them in a tight hug. "What happened to the island? Are you guys ok? How are you?"

"Whoa! Sora! Chill out. Ok, in order, the island was destroyed by Heartless, and Nobodies. We're fine, and we're doing good for the most part," Riku answered.

"That's good to hear!" Sora yelled again. "But, how did you two get here?"

"Those two took us here in their gummi ship," Kairi answered as she pointed at Surfer and Paw Print.

"YOU TWO HAD A GUMMI SHIP?" Sora yelled.

"Yeah," Paw Print answered. "We use it in emergencies, that's how we got off the island the first time the Heartless took over."

"Man, this would've been so much easier if you had told me before hand," Sora said with a sigh.

"So Sora," Kairi said. "What have you been up to?"

"Just the usual, kicking bad guy butt, helping people out."

"Don't get cocky Sora, the only people you've helped are me and Demyx," Zexion said.

"Quite Zexion," Sora said while shooting Zexion a death glare.

"Well, it's true!"

"Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, but we gotta go meet up with Leon and the gang," Sora said.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi, I told you, I'll be back A.S.A.P." Sora said.

"But, Sora!"

"Kairi! Look, I'm not trying to be mean, but I need to go! I need to help Simba, and Mulan, and Jack Sparrow, and Pooh, and all the others. I need to go, and I promise I'll come back soon."

Kairi thought over what Sora had said. Her eyes filled with tears, and she wrapped Sora in a hug. "Be careful Sora," Kairi whispered into his ear. "And you too Riku, because I know you're gonna wanna go to."

Riku nodded. "I'll be careful, Kairi. Come on Sora." Sora nodded, and followed Riku out the door. They stopped a little outside of the door, when they heard someone calling them. They turned around, and saw Surfer, Kairi, and Paw Print running after them, shouting "WAIT!"

Sora stopped walking, and waited for them to catch up. By the time the three reached him, they were out of breath, but Paw Print managed to say; "We're… coming… too."

"Guys, look, I know you're…"

"No! You listen Sora! You've always been trying to protect us, but now we're gonna help protect you!" Kairi yelled. "And don't you try and stop us!"

Sora just looked down at Kairi and smirked. "Alright, you guys can come, we'll ask Donald to make the gummi ship bigger."

Kairi, Surfer, and Paw Print followed Riku and Sora to the gummi ship, and they boarded.

"Alright guys, buckle up!" Chip yelled through the speakers. Everyone buckled up, and Dale started the ship.

"Three, two, one!" Chip and Dale yelled in unison. "BLAST OFF!"

The ship blasted out of the hangar, and they set off for a new world.

* * *

Wow! This chapter was short! And it wasn't as good as my last one's, but oh well." 


	10. To Twilight Town and Facing Marluxia

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Deep Space: the Gummi Ship

"So where are we heading to now?" Riku asked as he fooled around with his iPod.

"I was thinking of going back to Twilight Town," Sora replied. "We should stop by and see how Hayner and the gang are doing."

"That's a good idea," Donald said. "Maybe we can get some supplies form the synthesis shop the Moogles opened."

"Yeah. We'll do that, but I just wanna make sure everything's ok first."

"Bad news guys!" Zexion yelled.

"What's wrong Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"What did I say about calling me that!" Zexion yelled.

"To not call you it."

"Right! But anyway… WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Paw Print asked.

"Look out the window!"

Everyone looked out Zexion's window, and saw Marluxia riding a Nobody.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away did you?" Marluxia asked as he opened a portal and walked into the ship.

"Get out of here plant boy!" Sora yelled.

"What'll you do if I don't?" Marluxia asked as he brandished his scythe.

In response, Sora whipped out his Keyblade. "Don't!" Surfer and Paw Print yelled. "We can handle flower boy over here."

"I doubt that."

"Why?" Paw Print asked.

"Look under you."

Surfer and Paw Print looked down, only to see thorny vines wrapped around their legs.

"Get these off us!"

"I don't think so," Marluxia said in his normally chilled voice. "I think I'll just let them wind up your bodies and crush you."

"I don't think so! Dance, Water, Dance!" Demyx yelled as he whipped out his sitar and formed millions of water forms. Half of the forms attacked Marluxia, while the other half worked on freeing Surfer and Paw Print.

"Do you really think that your water can stop me Demyx?"

"I wasn't trying to stop you, I was trying to distract you!"

"Distract me from wh--" Marluxia stopped mid sentence when he was attacked by Yuffie, Riku, Leon,

Paine, and Zexion.

"Get off me!" Marluxia yelled. But it was no use. With Yuffie shooting her chakrams at him, Riku swinging his Keyblade, Leon shooting his Gunblade, and Paine and Zexion using their magic, there was no way he could win.

Finally, Demyx's water forms broke through Marluxia's vines, and Surfer and Paw Print were freed. Out of nowhere Surfer and Paw Print brought out what appeared to be Keyblades.

Surfer and Paw Print charged at Marluxia, and started swinging their Keyblades. In a matter of seconds, Marluxia was defeated.

"I can't die yet! I was just recreated!" Marluxia yelled as he started to fade away.

"To bad Marluxia, you lose," Surfer said as he and Paw Print swung their Keyblades a final time, finishing off Marluxia.

"How did you-" Sora started to ask, but was interrupted by Paw Print.

"Told you we could handle him."

"I can see that, but where did you get the-"

"Keyblades?" Surfer interrupted. "We got them a couples years ago. Almost a year after you beat Xemnas."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Sora asked.

"The girl who gave them to us said we would have to use them in a few years and to not tell you," Paw Print answered.

"Who gave them to ya?" Goofy asked.

"Some girl named Naminé."

"NAMINÉ!" Riku, Sora, and Kairi exclaimed.

"How did she give you the Keyblades? She's been with me since Sora defeated Xemnas," Kairi said.

"Well she must've separated from you somehow, because we just saw her about a week ago," Surfer said.

"Guys! Enough chitchat! We're here!" Donald yelled.

* * *

Please review. 


	11. MY OWN WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Twilight Town: The Usual Spot

Sora and his friends exited the Gummi ship, and walked into the Usual Spot. As Sora looked around he didn't see anyone.

"Everyone must be at the Sandlot," Sora said. Everyone else nodded and followed Sora towards the Sandlot.

"I wonder how the gang's doing?" Sora asked out loud. Their question was soon answered when the arrived, but what they saw wasn't what they expected.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi were all on the ground unconscious. A large number of Dusks stood around them, slowly making their way toward the teens.

"Get away from them!" Sora yelled as he, Paw Print, and Surfer pulled out their Keyblades. The Dusks looked behind them, and saw Sora, and immediately went for him and the others.

Sora threw his Keyblade, and took out three Dusks. Surfer and Paw Print followed up with a combo attack, and took out seven. As many Dusks they took out, there always seemed to be more.

"Why are there so many?" Riku asked as he kept the Dusks away from the others.

"I'm not sure," Zexion said. "But it probably has something to do with Xemnas!"

"Very good, Number Six," said a chilled voice. Everyone turned around to see the one and only Xemnas. "I was wondering when you would figure it out."

"What're you doing here Xemnas?" Sora growled.

"Stopping you," Xemnas replied. "You don't think I would let you escape after to killed Marluxia did you?"

"How did you know we killed Marluxia?" Zexion asked.

"Who do you think sent him? He certainly didn't go on his own."

"Why did you send _him_?" Riku asked. "Were you to afraid to come yourself?"

"I fear nothing."

"Yeah, right!" Kairi yelled.

"You don't believe me?" Xemnas asked. "Why wouldn't you believe your own father?"

"MY OWN WHAT?"

* * *

Bet'cha didn't see that coming.

Please review.


	12. Twilight Thorn

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Kingdom Hearts… Do you really think I'd be writing this if I did?

Twilight Town: Sandlot

"You heard me; Your own father," Xemnas said.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING!" Kairi screamed.

"Why would I lie to my own daughter?"

"STOP SAYING THAT! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

"I am your father, Kairi. Do not try to deny it. How do you think I managed to know where you were? How do you think I sent Saïx to Destiny Island to capture you, and then to Twilight Town?" Xemnas asked. "How do you think I knew you were a Princess of Heart? How do you think I knew Riku was your friend and purposely had my Heartless possess him?"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Kairi screamed with tears of anger and tears of fear; fear of the fact that Xemnas might not be lying.

"I met your mother while I was working for that fool, Ansem. We fell in love, and got married. Then she had you. Shortly after you were born, I lost my heart, and became this monster I am now. She feared for your life and hers. She put you in a boat, and shipped you off to sea in hopes that you would be ok. She couldn't escape me, and I destroyed her," Xemnas said, laughing all the while.

"It's not true… it can't be true."

"Oh, but it is my dear daughter. My blood runs in your very veins. You will see that you are my daughter in a short time. You will eventually follow in my footsteps, and destroy the worlds. Every single world will fall beneath our power. We will rule the galaxies."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE!"

"I am your father! You will treat me with respect, even if I am one of your worst enemies!"

"NO I WILL NOT!"

"You will!" Xemnas yelled. "I'll see you soon." And with that, he left and took the Dusks with him.

Kairi collapsed to the ground and broke down in sobs. Sora fell next to her, and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"He can't be my dad… he can't be… he just can't be," Kairi said through her sobs.

"Kairi… it's ok," Sora said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"No it's not! It's gonna be shitty if that guy is my father!"

"Shh… he just said that to scare us."

"I don't think so," Zexion said as he held a small photo in his hand. "Xemnas left this… look at it."

Sora looked at the picture. The picture was of a man with long, silver hair and a brown haired woman holding a small girl with mahogany colored hair. On the back of the picture, it said; Me, Sarah, and Kairi at Ansem's Study—1990.

"Oh my God… He _is_ your father," Sora said as he looked at the picture in disbelief.

Kairi broke out into another fit of sobs, and Sora continued his comforting technique.

"Kairi… we'll get through this together."

"We'll all be there for you," Demyx said as he took the picture from Sora and tore it up.

"R-really?" Kairi asked as she had Sora help her up.

"Really," everyone said in unison.

"Thanks," Kairi said. "I guess we should wake them up, huh?" she asked as she pointed to Seifer and the others.

"Yeah, c'mon."

Sora shook Fuu and Hayner awake while Surfer, Zexion, and Paw Print worked with the others.

About five minutes later, everyone was awake.

"What... happened?" Hayner asked as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Xemnas' Nobodies attacked you, so you should try not to move some much," Tifa said.

"Thanks for the tip."

"No problem, so do you guys need any help?"

"No, we're good," Fuu said as she helped Vivi up.

"You're actually talking?" Rai asked as his jaw dropped.

"Of course," Fuu answered. "I'm not the freaky emo you all think I am."

"Anyway.. how are you guys doing?" Sora asked.

"We're good, except for the part where we were attacked," Seifer said.

Sora and the others laughed at Seifer's joke. "So, what? Are you guys all friends now?"

"Yeah, ever since the last time you came we've become real close," Olette commented.

"Cool. So, how are things going round here?"

"Not as good," Pence said. "Those white things are back again, and some black things are to."

"HEARTLESS! What're they doing h--" Sora was interrupted when the ground started to violently shake.

"Wh-what's going on?" Vivi asked as he hid behind Fuu and Rai.

As if in response, Twilight Thorn popped out of the ground, ready to fight, and the Organization stood on top of the shops.

"Let's see you take on the new and improved Twilight Thorn," said a voice that Sora guessed was Vexen.

"Yes, Vexen's given it quiet an upgrade," said a feminine voice, which Sora guessed was Larxene. The remaining members threw back their hoods, and smiled evilly.

"Wait a second… wasn't there seven of you guys a second ago?" Riku asked as he did a head count.

"Yes, there were seven of us, but turn around," Saïx said as he ushered behind the heroes.

Everyone turned around, and saw Luxord. He whipped out his cards, and covered everyone with them, when the cards cleared up, only Sora, Paw Print, and Zexion were left.

"What did you do with everyone!?" Sora yelled.

"Oh come now, boy," Luxord said. "Surely you remember this; I banish your friends and you and I have a one on one match."

"But there's three of us, there's only two of you," Zexion stated.

"Oh, no," Luxord said, grinning like a mad man. "You see, in order to make the fight fair, I'm going to take control of three of you friends, and they will fight alongside me, and in return, you get to pick two members of the Organization to be on your side."

"Sounds fair," Paw Print said.

"Alright, select which two members you will pick."

"Well, since Zexy was a member, I'll let him decide," Sora said.

"Alright, Number Six. Who do you pick?"

"I pick Lexaeus and Larxene."

"Very well, I select Riku, Yuffie, and the one you call Surfer," Luxord said.

A brilliant light washed over all of them, and when the light cleared, Larxene, Lexaeus, Surfer, Riku, and Yuffie were on the stage with them.

"Prepare to lose," Riku said as he held up his Keyblade.

"In your dreams," Lexaeus shouted as he held up his tomahawk.

"Let's just get this over with!"

"Right!"

"Lets the games begin," Luxord said as his cards flew in different directions. The cards flew towards Sora and Larxene, and they quickly dodged the attack. However, Larxene didn't see the second card, and was hit in the temple and knocked out. As black light surrounded her and she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Zexion asked as he dodged Surfer's various attacks.

"When a person of your team is knocked out, they will be removed from the stage."

"That's not fair!"

"I never said I would play fair," Luxord said as he sent Twilight Thorn after Sora. Sora rolled out of the way of Twilight Thorn's attack, and counterattacked with a combo attack with Lexaeus and Paw Print.

Sora called forth the power of his Keyblade, and Paw Print and Lexaeus merged with him, and a pink light washed over him. When the light died down, Sora had two Keyblades and was much more muscular.

"I could get use to this," he said as he flew towards Twilight Thorn, He attacked Twilight Thorn using Blizzraga. Surfer and Yuffie tried to attack from behind, but Zexion used his magic and knocked them out cold. As Sora kept fighting, he was engulfed in another pink light, and when this one cleared, Paw Print and Lexaeus were back on the stage.

Lexaeus threw Sora at Twilight Thorn, and Sora attacked it. He dug deep into his pocket, and pulled out some of his old summon charms. He pulled them out and looked through them, trying to decide whom to pick. He decided to use Tinker Bell and Stitch, even if EVERYONE had to be wiped off his team.

"Give me strength!" He shouted as he held up the charms. Two spirals of light shot toward the sky, and the playful alien and fairy popped out.

"SORA!" Stitch yelled in his normal manner before jumping on the boy and licking his face. Tinker Bell just flew down to him and tapped his nose.

"Alright guys! I need your help." The two of them nodded and listened to Sora. "Tink, I need you to stay with me and help me when I'm running low on health, and Stitch, you need to help me blast the shit outta this guy!"

The playful alien jumped on Sora's back, while Tinker Bell rested on Sora's head. Sora charged at Twilight Thorn, and Stitch took out his guns (A/N: Are they guns or laser? Or both?). He shot the green goo at the giant Nobody, and Twilight Thorn fell backwards.

Twilight Thorn seemed to glow, and the scene changed. They were now on what seemed to be a mosaic of the Organization. The figures of the Organization rose, and glowed. The weapons of Organization XIII merged with Twilight Thorn, and he now had all the weapons.

He swung Roxas' Keyblades at Tinkerbell while blocking Stitch's blasts with Vexen's shield. He threw Xaldin's lances and Xigbar's arrows at them, and used Lexaeus' weapon to make the ground under Sora crack.

"He's too strong!" Sora yelled. "He's got everyone's weapon! We can't beat him!"

"He doesn't have _all_ the weapons!" Zexion yelled. Zexion's eyes glowed red, and his outfit changed from ebony to violet and indigo. He now had some sort of long sword. The sword was covered in green emeralds, and the base had red rubies and blue sapphires on it.

He flew up into the air, and attacked Riku. Riku was shocked by the sudden movement, and received a blow to the stomach. His shirt ripped, and he started bleeding. He clutched his stomach in pain, and fell to his knees. Zexion took this moment, and knocked Riku out, unfortunately, the sword bounced off Riku's temple, and hit Lexaeus and Paw Print, and they were also knocked out. The three of them were removed from the mosaic.

"Nice aim, Number Six," Luxord said as he rested on Twilight Thorn's shoulder. "It looks like I didn't have to do any work at all. You just removed two of you comrades from battle, and now you and Sora are the only ones left."

"I don't need friends to kick your ass, Luxord! I can do that on a regular basis."

"I don't think so. You see, Twilight Thorn is still here, and you are no match for him."

In response, Twilight Thorn swung his arm. Zexion ducked, but Sora was hit square in the stomach. He fell to the ground, and Tinkerbell and Stitch ran (Or flew) to his aid. Tinkerbell cast her healing spell, and Sora regained energy.

He got to his feet and ran to Zexion. He changed his Kingdom Key and Decisive Pumpkin for his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

"Oh please, your two Keyblades are useless unless Roxas uses them."

"Which is why I'm using this!" Sora yelled as he held up a sparkling Twilight Shard. He took Oblivion, and cut his arm. He let his blood drip onto the shard, and the shard started to glow. The shard shot out different shades of blue, purple, white, black, and yellow. The lights went into Sora, and Sora changed form.

Now, standing right next to Zexion, was Number XIII. Roxas took his Keyblades, and swung them at Twilight Thorn. The Keyblades cut off Twilight Thorn's arms, and he fell to the ground.

Zexion flew over to Twilight Thorn and cut off its left leg. Twilight Thorn cried out in pain as it was cut up. Zexion had a satisfied smirk on his face and cut off its other leg. The giant Nobody let out an even louder cry as it started to bleed (A/N: Do Nobodies bleed?).

Roxas walked over to Twilight Thorn and shoved Oblivion into its head and Oathkeeper into its neck. With a final swing of his sword, Zexion cut Twilight Thorn's head clearly off.

Twilight Thorn's body (Or what was left of it.) collapsed. Black flames surrounded him as he faded away, and Luxord stood there, dumbstruck.

"I don't believe it. You actually beat- OOF!" Luxord was interrupted when he felt something impale him through the chest. He looked down to see Oathkeeper sticking out where his heart would be. He clutched his chest in pain, and opened a portal.

"This… isn't… over." He fell through the portal, and the scene changed back.

Larxene, Lexaeus, Surfer, Paw Print, Riku, and Yuffie lay unconscious on the ground. Kairi tried to wake them up, but only succeeded in waking Larxene. Larxene looked around and saw who was surrounding her. She took out her kunais. She slashed them in the air, and a portal opened. She grabbed Lexaeus and jumped through, and the remaining members went with her.

"GUYS!" Roxas yelled. "WAKE UP!" The noise woke up the others, and they got to their feet.

"Who won?" Riku asked as he rubbed his stomach (Which was only a minor scar now thanks to Aerith's magic.)

"We did," Zexion said as he draped his sword over his shoulder.

"ZEXY! Where'd ya get the sword?" Demyx asked as he stared in awe.

"It's my weapon. I never use it unless I absolutely have to."

"It's cool," Fuu said as she took it and examined it."

"Hey! Give that back or I'll kill you!" Zexion joked. But as Fuu tried to return it, it flashed a brilliant white, and rose into the air.

"What the hell?" Zexion asked as he reached for the sword. Roxas's Keyblade glowed as well, and he pointed it toward the sky. A beam of light shot at the sword, and a bigger beam shot at the sky. The beam of light revealed the keyhole to Twilight Town, and closed it with a single click.

The sword was lowered, and Roxas changed back into Sora. Zexion grabbed his sword, and tucked it away in its sheath.

"Guys… we have to go," Sora said as he walked toward the Gumi Ship.

"But you just got here!" Olette cried.

"I know, and I'm sorry we have to leave so soon, but the other worlds are waiting."

"Do you promise to come back soon?"

"Of course! I'll come back as soon as possible and as much as possible."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will."

Everyone said their good-byes, and Sora and the others walked to the Gummi Ship. Chip and Dale started the ship, and they started off for the next world.

Wow, I used the word "glowing" a lot in that chapter. Oh well. What wold do you guys think I should have Sora and Co. go to next?

I'll use the third world someone names. As long as it's Disney or something like that.


	13. To The Next World

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters from it.

* * *

Deep Space: Gummi Ship

Sora sat at his seat in the ship, steering the ship to dodge an occasional meteor or Heartless ship.

"So where are we headed next?" Kairi asked.

"We're going to the nearest world, unless it's Radiant Garden."

"Why wouldn't we go back to Radiant Garden?" Leon asked.

"We just went there," Sora replied.

"So?" Yuffie asked. "If I recall correctly, you didn't seal the keyhole."

"That's true," Sora said. "Alright! When we finish with this new world, we'll go back to Radiant Garden to seal the keyhole."

The ride continued for about fifteen more minutes before Donald spotted a new world.

"Guys! There's a world!" He yelled as he pointed out the window.

"Alright, let's go."

New World:

The heroes stepped out of the ship, and onto the new word. The world looked like a desert, only two trees were in sight, as well as three cabins, a wreck room, and a couple of tents. The ground was littered with multiple holes, each containing a group of lizards.

"A-hyuck! Lizards!" Goofy yelled as he bent down to pick one up. "I've always loved these things!"

But as he bent down to pick one up, they hissed at him, and snapped.

"YOW!"

The lizards jumped from their holes and swarmed. But a loud BANG went off and scared them away.

The heroes looked up to see a man holding a pistol in one hand and a handful of flower seeds in the other.

"What do ya think you're doing?" The man yelled. "Don't ya know not to touch yeller-spotted-lizards?"

"Well excuse us," Paw Print said. "We're new here, we didn't know."

"I didn't know anymore troublemakers were coming."

"Troublemakers?" Sora asked, obviously confused.

"This here's Camp Greenlake. This camp is for bad boys who done wrong. They come here for eighteen months, they wake up at 4a.m. and dig holes till their hands blister."

"Why would you make them do that?" Zexion asked. "It makes absolutely no sense."

"You take a bad boy and make him dig hole after hole in the hot sun for eighteen months, and it turns him good."

"I'm just wondering…" Surfer started. "If this place is called Camp Greenlake, where's the lake?"

"Don't be a wise guy! Now, follow me, I'll get ya all some clothes. I'll set up a new tent for the girls."

"We're quite comfortable in our current wardrobe, thank you," Zexion said.

"I don't care. As long as you're at Camp Greenlake, you'll wear what yer supposed to wear."

"Alright," Kairi said. "We'll wear whatever it is you give us.

They followed the man to one of the three cabins, and they followed him inside. According to his nameplate, his name was… Mr. Sir?

"My name is Mr. Sir," the man said. "When you are talking to me you will call me Mr. Sir. Is that understood?"

"Yes… Mr. Sir" Everyone said as they stifled back a laugh.

"Good, now I'll get those uniforms."

He walked into the back room and returned with fifteen jumpsuits. And what appeared to be six orange gloves. He handed the gloves to Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, and the jumpsuits to the others.

"This is your outfit for while you're here. You three fairy-like girls are gonna have to fasten those gloves into jumpsuits. Now come with me, I'll show you your tents."

They followed him back outside and over to the tents.

"The boy with the key, come here."

Sora walked forward, and looked up at Mr. Sir

"You , that kid with the mullet (Demyx), the other kid with a key (Surfer), the kid with the silver bangs (Riku), and that silver haired kid (Zexion) will sleep in Tent D."

They three of them stepped up to Sora, and the four of them went next to their assigned tent.

"Tent C, the blonde kid with the goggles (Cid), the long haired kid with the scar on his face (Leon/Squall), the tall kid (Tron), and the blonde kid with spiked hair (Cloud)."

The four of them walked to their tent.

"And the girls will be sleeping in the tent I'll put up in a little while. So, just go to Mr. Pendanski, he'll tell you what to do.

* * *

Please review. 


	14. A Bad Day at Camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, do you people REALLY think I'd be writing this story?

Demyx: No.

surferdude9817: Very good! –Hands Demyx a cookie-

Demyx: Cookie! YAY!

ThunderBenderPrincess: DON'T FEED HIM THAT! –Snatches cookie away-

Demyx: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zexion: Oh boy.

* * *

Camp Greenlake: Desert

Sora and the others walked across the desert, careful not to fall into any holes., looking for Mr. Pendanski. Mr. Sir had said he would be near the big water truck, and here they were… at the big water truck, but there was no sign of Mr. Pendanski.

"Hello?" Sora asked. "Is Mr. Pendanski anywhere?"

"Get over here!" Someone yelled. But they were sure the voice was to young to be Mr. Pendanski's, who Mr. Sir said was in his late thirties.

The heroes ran to where the voice was, and saw a kid with glasses lying on his stomach. He was grabbing someone else's arm that had apparently fallen into a hole.

Sora looked into the hole to see a man with sunscreen on his nose, halfway into a pit of yellow-spotted-lizards.

"Help me!" The man yelled.

"We're trying, Mom!" The boy yelled. "Yo, Armpit! A lil' help here!"

A heavy boy ran over to the kid with the glasses.

"What's up X-ray?" The boy asked.

"Mom fell down the hole, and there's lizards down there!"

"Yo, what you doing?" Armpit asked Sora and the others. "You gonna help X-ray and Mom or not?"

Sora ran up to the kid, and grabbed his legs. He pulled as hard as he could, but could not succeed in pulling the man out. "Guys! A little help?"

Zexion, Paw Print, and Surfer ran up and grabbed Sora. The three of them pulled, and they managed to pull the man out.

"Thank you boys! I nearly got bitten by one of those lizards," The man said. The man looked at Sora, and introduced himself. "My name is Mr. Pendanski. This is Theodore," Mr. Pendanski said as he gestured to the heavy boy. "And this is Rex," he said as he pointed to the kid with glasses.

Four more boys walked up.

"And this is Alan," he said as he pointed to a kid with hair that went down over his eye. "This is José," he said as he pointed to a kid with a bandana around his head. "This is Ricky," he said as he pointed to a kid with unruly hair. "And this is Zero," he said as he pointed to a kid with even messier hair than Ricky.

"Hey! I'm X-ray!" Rex said. "And that's Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, and Zero."

"They all have nicknames, but I use their REAL names. The ones society will know them by when they are released from Camp Greenlake."

"Whatever, Mom," Squid said.

"Who are you freaks?" X-ray asked.

"Sora," Sora said. "That's Donald, Goofy, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Kairi, Riku, Tron, Paw Print, Surfer, Zexion, Demyx, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine."

"What kinda freak names are those?" Armpit asked.

"Names that actually sound better then your dumb nicknames," Paine said.

"You wanna start something fairy girl?"

"If you can catch me!"

Paine flew up into the air, and Armpit grabbed for her.

"No fair! You can fly!"

"And I thought Rikku was slow."

"HEY!"

"No offense Rikku," Paine said as she looked down at her fellow Gullwing.

"Yo! Your friend messes with Armpit she messes with all of us!" X-ray yelled.

"Bring it on four-eyes!" Rikku yelled.

"Rikku, I don't think we're getting off to a good st-" but Sora was interrupted when a fist made contact with the side of his face. He was sent flying backwards and landed on his face.

"Ok! That's it!" Surfer yelled as he and Paw Print whipped out their Keyblades. They ran for X-ray, but he dodged their first attack.

"What are those things?" X-ray asked as he dodged the attacks.

"Keyblades," Surfer answered. "Like 'em?"

"Yeah," X-ray responded as he stole Surfer's Keyblade. "Thanks."

But the Keyblade glowed and disappeared from his hand and went back to Surfer.

"What!"

"The Keyblade chooses its master," Sora said. "Looks like it doesn't want you."

"Why would it choose you three over one of us?" X-ray asked.

"Gee… I wonder," Riku said sarcastically. "How about the fact that you all ended up in juvenile camp while we lived a crime-free life on a nice island?"

"SHUT UP!" Armpit yelled. "YOU GOT SENT HERE TOO!"

"We're just here voluntarily, we weren't sent here like you guys," Paw Print stated.

"Why would you willingly come here?" Squid asked.

But just as Paw Print was about to answer, a heartless army jumped out of the holes.

"Not these things again!" Mr. Pendanski yelled as he ran into the truck.

The heroes brought out their weapons, and the campers brought out their shovels.

Zexion and Surfer ran toward a couple of FortuneTeller Heartless, and took them out easily.

The same could be said for Kairi and Yuffie, who took out about a dozen Shadows.

"We can handle them!" X-ray yelled as he was pinned down by a shadow.

Sora killed it.

"Yeah," Sora said. "If you can be pinned down by the weakest Heartless of all of them, you could really take on a Large Body."

"JUST LEAVE!"

"Is that really any way to treat a guy who saved your life?"

"SHUT UP! NONEOF US WANT YOU HERE! SO JUST GET ON A BUS AND LEAVE!"

"We're not leaving," Cloud said. "We're staying for as long as we want."

"You're not gonna like it here," said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see another boy, with a shovel in one hand, and a canteen in the other.

"Yo, Caveman!" Zigzag yelled.

"Hey Zigzag," he said.

"Caveman?" Tron asked as he looked at the boy. "You don't look like a caveman."

"That's his nickname," Yuna whispered into his ear.

"Oh!"

"Who are you?" Caveman asked.

"Sora," Sora said. "And that's Riku, Kairi, Zexion, Demyx, Surfer, Paw Print, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Donald, Goofy, Cid, and Tron."

"Nice to meet you," Caveman said as he extended an arm. Sora grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Likewise," Sora said. "So what's your real name?"

"Stanley. Stanley Yelnats IV."

"Your last name is Yelnats?" Cid asked.

"Yeah," Stanley answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering, sounds like an odd name," Cid answered.

"Yeah. Most people think that. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to help with the Heartless problem," Yuffie answered.

"Heartless?" Stanley asked. "Oh! You must mean those guys dressed in black coats!"

"Caveman, I think they mean the things with the yellow eyes and antennas. What guys are you talking about?" Magnet asked.

"I was digging farther out in the desert, and a guy in black ran by, actually, I think it was a girl. She had blonde hair."

"Larxene!" Sora shouted.

"Who?"

"Larxene, The Savage Nymph. She works for Organization XIII," Demyx explained.

"What's Organization XIII? And what are they doing here?"

"Organization XIII is a group of thirteen powerful Nobodies. Of course, now there are only twelve, or eight if you take out the ones who left too."

"So, what's the deal with this Larxene girl?" Squid asked.

"She's a real bitch," Zexion said.

"Is she dangerous?"

"VERY! Try to avoid her. Actually, try to avoid her and anyone else in black cloaks."

"Ok."

"Nice works guys!" Mr. Pendanski yelled as he climbed out of the truck. "For that act of bravery, I'm giving you all the next three days off."

"Are you sure the warden will be ok with that?" Armpit asked.

"I'm sure I can convince her."

"Alright, mom!" X-ray yelled.

"It's the least I could do after you boys saved my life."

"It was no problem," Paw Print said. "Just helping out others."

"You didn't do anything!" X-ray yelled. "Me and the others pulled Mom out."

"That's a lie."

Everyone turned and stared at Zero.

"They're the ones who pulled you out, Mom," Zero said as he pointed at Sora, Surfer, Paw Print, and Zexion.

"You're talking?" Mr. Pendanski asked as he stared stunned.

"I've started talking since Stanley started helping me read. And my name's Hector. Not Zero."

"Shut it, Zero!" X-ray yelled. "I pulled Mom out, isn't that right guys?"

"Yes," the campers responded.

"Nuh-uh!" Rikku yelled. "Sora and Surfer and Zexy and Paw Print saved Mr. Pendanski! You just held his arm while they did all the work!"

"Shut up, fairy-girl! It ain't none o' your business!"

"Quiet!" Mr. Pendanski yelled. "It doesn't matter who saved me. You're ALL getting the next three days off."

"But they haven't even done anything yet!" X-ray yelled. "It ain't fair if they get a day off when they just got here and didn't do ANYTHING to save you're life."

"Well from what I heard from that fairy, the others pulled me out and did all the work."

"But…"

"That's enough, Rex! Now go back to your tents. I'll talk to the warden, and tell her about the new campers, and you saving a staff member. Now go!'

The campers got up and walked to their tents, shooting death glares, mostly from X-ray and Armpit, at Zexion, Sora, Demyx, and Surfer.

After what seemed to be a mile, they reached their tent. Zexion held open the flap that led inside, only to be kicked hardly in the shin by X-ray.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That show you and the others pulled back there. You never try to prove the others and me wrong! You do that again… you die."

"That's not possible."

"How so?" X-ray asked.

"I'm already dead," Zexion answered. "And so is Demyx."

"You mean your dumb boyfriend over there?" Armpit asked as he pointed a fat finger at Number IX.

"Shut it, Armpit!" Surfer barked as he pulled Zexion up from the ground.

"Aw… look, The freak's got an even freakier slave."

"First off, leave Zexion and Demyx alone! Second, I'm not his slave; I'm just a friend. And Third, you're just as much X-ray's slave as I would be Zexion's."

"I'm not his slave!"

"Exactly, so just leave us the fuck alone!"

"Why?"

"Because, you know me and the others can kick your ass anywhere and anytime."

"Yeah, right!"

"Need I remind you me Sora, and Paw Print all have Keyblades?"

"So? Need I remind you X-ray stole it from you?"

"It came back to him, dumbass," Zexion said.

"So what? There's only four of you in this tent, and five of us."

"We could still kick your asses."

"Yeah right!"

"Believe him, he's never lost a battle. Well, except for against Riku and the Riku Replica."

"We could still beat you wimps."

"Prove it."

Armpit proved it. He reared back his arm and shot it forward; a sickening crack was heard as it came into contact with Zexion's jaw.

"Zexy!" Demyx yelled as he ran over to help him. "Are you ok?"

"I just got nailed in the jaw by the fucking elephant-man. What do you think?"

"Right, stupid question. But do you think your jaw is broken?"

"Probably not," Zexion answered. "I'm a Nobody… remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Demyx replied as he blushed because of his stupidity.

"Guys! A little less lovey-dovey a little more help me!"

"Right, sorry!" Demyx yelled as he and Zexy whipped out their weapons.

The two of them ran toward Surfer, careful not to fall into any holes. (A/N: Remember: They're still in the desert! They never really went into the tent.)

"Jeez!" Zexion yelled. "How many holes do you all dig in a month?"

"Who cares?" Demyx asked. "Hey, by the way. Where the hell is Sora!"

"I dunno, nut let's just focus on getting that Armpit guy away from Surfer."

The two of them reached Surfer and Armpit, and joined in the fight.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Demyx asked.

"Because. We can't stand guys like you! Always trying to show us up."

"When have we tried to show you up?"

"Just back there with Mom! You took credit for what we did!"

"You didn't _do **ANYTHING!**_ X-ray just held onto his hand. He was calling for you to help, but you wouldn't get off your ass and do anything!"

Armpit had enough. He let out a roar as he lunged at Zexion. He tackled the Nobody to the ground, and reached for his neck, trying to strangle him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Surfer and Armpit and Zexion turned to see a red-faced Demyx.

"JUST STOP! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO SAVED MR. PENDANSKI! THE THING IS, HE'S ALIVE, AND WE'RE GETTING THE NEXT THREE DAYS OFF! SO STOP THIS POINTLESS FIGHTING!"

There was a stunned silence for a minute, before Zexion spoke up.

"Wow, Dem. I didn't know you yelled like that."

"Shut up. We've only been here for half-an-hour and we've already gotten beaten up and mocked. I'm going to bed. Nobody bother me, unless you want to die."

Demyx turned around and stomped toward the tent. The others just watched him walk, stunned at how angry Demyx had gotten.

This was definitely the worst day any of them had had in the past fourteen years.

* * *

Please review. 


	15. It's Not Larxene

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Sora turned over in his cot, as the temperature in the world of Camp Greenlake seemed to rise. He'd barely just gotten to sleep, but then Demyx just _had _to wake up to ask Sora where the bathrooms were. Why couldn't Nobodies lack bladders instead of hearts? The Keybearer sighed as yet another shadow crept into the tent. He got out his Keyblade from under his pillow, smacked the little Heartless. 

He was fully awake now. He got up, swung his feet over the cot, and walked out the tent door. The blue paopu pajamas that Kairi had bought him for Christmas last year rode up over his ankles, causing him to shiver as the slightest breeze hit him. That was probably as cool as it would get here.

"Who's there?" He heard someone whisper as he opened the tent flap. He walked over to the other side of the tent to see who it was. He rounded the corner, and was nearly hit in the face by a Keyblade.

"Paw Print! Watch it!" Sora half shouted. Paw Print stood before him in one of Kairi's pink bathrobes and black Keyblade pajamas. Her normally straight hair was done in a braid- most likely done by Aerith- that went just passed her waist. A few stray pieces of hair blew in front of her eyes as she tucked them behind her ear.

"Sorry, Sora," she said. "I guess that I'm just a little jumpy since the island attacks. I thought you might be one of those Dusks or some other Nobody," she explained as she tucked her Keyblade away.

"It's fine," Sora said. "What're you doing up anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep. Kairi's snoring kept me up, and when I tried to go and shut her up, I accidentally tripped over Yuna. So I came out here. It might be as hot as hell, but at least it's not as hazardous as the inside of my tent."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Demyx woke me up about five minutes after I fell asleep, and Heartless keep coming in and out of the tent."

"You too?" Paw Print asked as she stomped on a shadow that had just appeared in front of her. "I thought our tent was the only one."

"Nope. I've got the same problem."

Paw Print nodded in understanding. She shifter her weight from her left to her right foot as the left had fallen asleep just a little bit ago. The two Keybearers stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like an hour, though it was probably only five minutes in actual reality.

"Do you want to go look for something?" Paw Print asked as she through her long braid over her shoulder. She straightened out her pajama pants in the process as well.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Do you want to go look for something?" She repeated. "I'm sure we could find something around here that may stop Larxene and the Organization from doing whatever it is they're doing."

"I don't know…" Sora said. "Shouldn't we get Surfer and Kairi and the others?"

"Bringing them all would slow us down," Paw Print said. "Tell you what. I'll go get Kairi and Yuna. You can go and bring anyone from D Tent."

Sora nodded. Paw Print nodded in return. The two of them turned on their heels and walked back towards their designated tents.

Paw Print stepped inside her tent, careful not to wake anyone, and not to step on the three fairies scattered on the floor. She walked over to where Kairi lay, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Psst…" She whispered. "Kairi."

No response. She put her hands on both of the princess' shoulders and began to shake her again. The action cause her to stir, but no more. Paw Print was getting annoyed. She couldn't sleep because of Kairi, but Kairi could sleep through this. An idea popped into her head.

Paw Print delicately placed two fingers on Kairi's shoulders, and squeezed the skin between her nails.

"Ow!" Kairi yelped as she hopped up in bed. "Why'd you do that?" She asked as she kept her voice low.

"Get up," Paw Print answered. "You're coming with me and Sora to find something that'll help find out what the Organization is up to."

"Can't it wait till the daylight hours?" Kairi groaned as she covered her head with her pillow.

"Nope," Paw Print answered as she rolled Kairi off the bed. Kairi shrieked as she hit the ground with a thud. The dirt kicked up in small clouds and she choked as they filled her lungs as she used her hand to wipe sweat from the intense heat of her head. Her head felt sticky from the mix of dirt and sweat covering her head, and she quickly wiped the back of her hand on her fuzzy pink pajamas.

"Thanks," she said with as much sarcasm as she could manage.

"You're welcome," Paw Print said as she gave her a saucy grin. She walked behind Kairi, and picked up Yuna in her right hand. She didn't want to wake her up, so she just cradled her in between the crook in her arm and elbow.

"Oh! You let her sleep, but you have _no _trouble waking me."

"Hey, she's a fairy."

Kairi rolled her eyes before winking at Paw Print to let her know that no hard feelings were felt. The princess dust herself off once more before kicking open the tent flaps and walking out into the desert.

Paw Print clung Kairi's bathrobe tighter to herself. Even though it was about one hundred and seventeen degrees out, she had a condition that would make her feel cold in even _warmer _temperatures. She'd had the condition since she was born and for the last sixteen years, it was nothing but an annoying fly that would follow her wherever she went.

She walked out of the tent after Kairi, still careful not to wake the sleeping Gullwing, and closed the tent behind her. Before her stood Kairi, Sora, Surfer, Demyx, Zexion, and Zero. Surfer, Demyx, and Zexion were all clad in matching black pajamas, and Zero was in nothing but a white T-shirt and his work pants.

"Why is Zero here?" Paw Print asked. "No offense."

Zero just stood there, like a solid statue standing amongst them. His wild hair was draped over one of his eyes, and his face covered in dirt and grime. His stare actually _scared _Paw Print, and she cringed.

"Okay…" Paw Print said as she stepped back from gin. "Seriously, Sora. Why?"

"He woke up. I was waking Zexion and the others, and he woke up too. I thought he'd be useful in showing us around the camp."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Everyone stopped talking when they heard a tiny yawn. Everyone looked down to Paw Print's arms to see Yuna was starting to wake up, and was in the process of letting out a loud yawn. She finished after a good thirteen seconds, and began to stretch out her muscles. Her spine stretched out as she bent back, and the rest of the heroes heard a sickening crack as the bones in her back cracked.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked as she rubbed the tiredness from her one blue eye, and her one green eye.

"Hey, you're up. I picked you up from inside the tent. We're going with Sora and the others to find something to stop the Organization."

"Can I go back into the tent and sleep?" The tiny Gullwing asked as she jumped from Paw Print's arms and walked toward E Tent. Her dark blue boots crunching against the hot sand of the deserts.

"Whoa there, Yuna," Sora said. "We need you to come with us. Your magic is the strongest here!"

"Are you trying to persuade me to come by sucking up to me?"

"Is it working?" Sora asked as he flashed her a grin and arched and eyebrow.

"Very well. Ok. I guess I'll go with you guys, but after we go back to the tent I don't want _anyone _bothering me for _anything!_ Got it?"

"Got it," they all agreed.

"Good, now let's go!" She shouted as she flew high into the air and did a complete three-sixty twirl. The tail-like thing on the back of her shirt twirling in the wind as she started her descent back to the ground. She ruffled her hair as she rested in Demyx's mullet hairdo. She wrapped herself inside and started to drift back to sleep.

Demyx sighed as he felt the extra weight being added to his head. The fairy's grip of his hair pulling at his long roots, causing a short but harsh pain to ascend upon his scalp. He gently removed the girl from his hair and tucked her in the breast pocket of his pajamas, leaving a small hole open for her to breath in the musty air.

"So Zero, where do you think we should go?" Paw Print asked the boy.

"God's Thumb," Zero muttered under his breath.

"What?" Sora asked. "I didn't catch that."

"God's Thumb," Zero repeated, this time a little louder. "The pointed mountain over your shoulder. Stanley and I went up there a few months ago. We've been going up there every week ever since."

Sora and the others turned around to find this 'God's Thumb' that Zero had just mentioned. There it was. The pointed mountain stood above all the others, guarding them like a sentinel. The mountain _had _to be at least five miles away from where the small group was standing, and it might be dangerous traveling that far before sunrise.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Sora asked. "It seems like a pretty long walk."

"Aw… afraid of a little walk?" A voice from behind asked.

The group turned around to see Vexen standing before them, his signature blue shield armed and ready.

"I thought the Keybearer had to be stronger than that. But if I was wrong about my Riku Replica, then I suppose I could be wrong about this too."

"Hello, Number IV," Zexion said as he conjured up his sword. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, come now, Number VI! It was only two days ago that you left the Organization, surely you were paying attention to Xemnas' presentation the day before? Or were you and Demyx to busy snogging to pay attention?"

"Seriously, what's with everyone making cracks about you and Demyx lately?" Surfer asked as he summoned up his Keyblade.

"Oh, Surfer my boy. It won't do you any good to summon that Keyblade of yours now. You see, I'm just here to collect, and I'll be done. Now, if you don't mind, I have a distraction to create and a heart to steal." Vexen threw his shield upward toward the sky, and a ice encrusted Heartless popped out.

The Heartless looked much like a cross between Vexen and the Ice Titan from the Olympus Coliseum. Its body was covered in large chunks of ice, and icicles dripped from its limbs. A icy waterfall of blue hair flowed down its back that looked much like Vexen's, and the Heartless emblem was embedded on his chest.

"I hope you enjoy the Ice Vixen. It may very well be the last Heartless you battle." With that, Vexen disappeared into a portal of darkness.

"Get back here, you asshole!" Surfer yelled to the skies after Vexen.

"He's gone, Surfer," Demyx said. "It's no use chasing him."

"Total bullshit," Sora responded. "We need to find him and stop him from stealing that heart! It doesn't matter who it is, but he must be stealing it for a reason!"

"Sora, Surfer and I can handle this," Paw Print said. "You and the others go find Vexen and stop him!"

"I'll help too!" Yuna said. "I might need to revive them if they pass out, so you all go and find that bastard!"

Sora nodded and ran toward the camp, but Yuna stopped him as the Ice Vixen started toward Paw Print. "Here!" She shouted. She held up her hand, and a flow of blue light shot forward, creating an entrance of magic. "You'll get to him faster with this! It'll take you where you need to be!"

"Thanks!" Sora shouted as he pushed the others into the portal, but he stayed behind,

"Sora! What're you-" Surfer started.

"The others can handle him. I'll help you with this ugly guy!"

He summoned Oblivion, and sprinted towards the Heartless' legs. He dealt a blow right to its left knee, and it stumbled back a bit. He hurled back his Keyblade and chucked it at its knee again, this time sending a large crack from its ankle to its thigh.

The beast let out a raging growl as ice fragments from its leg hit the ground and burst into clouds of darkness. The cuts started to ooze out water, as it's damaged areas began to melt away. Ice Vixen let out another growl as it aimed for Surfer and Paw Print.

Sora managed to tackle Surfer out of the way, but Vixen just grabbed Paw Print's long braid. He hurled the girl upward towards the heavens, and shot ice daggers from his mouth. The icy cold stinging Paw Print as they dug into her exposed flesh.

She cried out in pain as she felt one shard dig straight through her bone. The blood gushing from the wound and into the Heartless' open mouth below. She started falling back down due to the force of gravity, and she awaited the searing pain of the monster's teeth shredding her up. That moment did not come.

"AERO!" She heard Yuna yell just before she entered the never-ending black hole that was the monster's mouth. She was now just out of his reach, and he was jumping in the air trying to take a bite out of them. However, the spell kept up and Yuna flew over to tend to her wound. She conjured up a bandage and wrapped it around the upper part of Paw Print's arm.

* * *

Zero and the others jumped out of the portal to find themselves on top of 'God's Thumb'. The ground was greatly uneven, and they had to stick their arms out to keep their balance on top of the tumbling rocks and the now ice covered grounds.

"Where is he?" Demyx asked. He clutched onto Zexion to prevent himself from falling down the thousand feet to the ground. He summoned his sitar up, and made his water forms attack the layers and layers of ice. Slowly but surely, the ice melted away.

"Looking for me?"

Demyx and Zexion turned around. There he was. Vexen. But… something wasn't right. What _was _that draped over his shoulder? Was that what Zexion thought it was?

…

It _was!_ Draped over Vexen's shoulder, with their heart in Vexen's right hand was…

TBC.

Review please.


	16. BACK FROM THE DEAD! (The Last 5 Years)

To My Beloved Followers,

As surprising as it may seem, I am not dead! I have just taken an incredibly long leave of absence. However, I am happy to report to you, that I am back in business!

It's been five years since I last updated this story, so I assume that your taste in literature has matured and changed drastically. Luckily for you, my writing style has changed, as well! This story – though impressive to thirteen-year-old me – is cringe worthy in comparison to my current writing style. I _will _leave this story up for the sake of my followers (all three of you!), in the hopes that you will see this disclaimer, and follow the reboot of this story, once I publish it.

That's right. Five years later, I am _REBOOTING_ "The Organization Is Back"!

Hopefully I will get it right this time! Wish me luck! :)

-Jamie am I


End file.
